


In The Midst of Chaos

by kanaee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaee/pseuds/kanaee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stand-alone fics that contain fluff, angst, and a combination of the two.<br/>This collection utilized second person point of view. (You, You're, Your)<br/>Character depictions are more so based off the manga.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haise Sasaki

You sighed, twisting your body to the opposite side. It was still quite early in the morning, yet you couldn’t quite go back to sleep.

The sky outside was only just starting to lighten up, fragments of light sprinkling into the room.

Your line of sight caught Haise’s sleeping face. It was quite possibly the cutest face you had ever seen. He looked so fragile and peaceful. An innocent being in this cruel and dangerous world. His full, black eyelashes dusted the tops of his cheeks. His breathing was measured and almost hypnotic. A book laid by his face, as his glasses seemed to slide down the slope of his nose helplessly. He must’ve forgotten to take them off again…

You smiled to yourself, reaching out to remove the fallen glasses and book, placing them onto the end table beside the bed. As you returned to your position, you continued to admire his serene expression, feeling yourself relax from the sight. Although as soon as your eyes fluttered closed, you felt an arm drape over you, the bed shifting. A softness pressed to your forehead, the arm draped over you tightened, and all you could smell was the sweet scent of Haise. It was sweet yet not overbearing.

His warmth surrounded you, and you felt the safety of familiarity and protection. You opened your eyes, trailing your arm up his waist and bumping your nose to his.

You absolutely adored moments like these. With the comfort of each other and the silent acts of love exchanged between the two of you.

Haise’s lips found yours, rolling against them. It was a simple press of the lips, yet it left you craving more. Your arm draped over his shoulder, lips brushing his gently.

Your kisses turned into a morning make out session, including Haise giggling in between kisses. You ran your tongue against his plush lips, deepening your kiss. He welcomed it, meeting you halfway with his cautious tongue. Haise was one to let you take the lead with any involvement of tongue.

His fingers created tiny circles across your back, tickling you a little. You chuckled against his lips, pulling away to breath. Haise sucked in a deep breath before opening his eyes to look at you. His gaze was lovingly sweet, like he was admiring a piece of artwork that laid before him.

“Good morning,” You spoke, the corners of your lips lifting to a smile. Your fingers trailed up to his face, brushing a piece of hair from his face. His multi-colored hair was messy, strands splaying every which of way.

“Good morning, I appreciate the morning kiss by the way.” He said, planting a peck to the tip of your nose and nudging it slightly.

“You’re welcome.” You said, propping yourself up onto your elbow. You gave him one last chaste kiss before springing from the bed in anticipation. A playful pout grazing your lips, you supposed it was about time to start breakfast.


	2. Ayato Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Ayato is based off of his :re appearance in this piece.

You had nearly dropped the cup in your hand if not for the support of both hands. Your mouth fell agape, eyes widening at the sight before you. It seemed unreal, something from your dreams. You shook your head just in case it was some kind of dream.

Ayato chuckled, his Aogiri robe falling to rest on his hips, a sleeveless battlesuit clung to his body. You smiled, grasping the warmth of the cup in your palms.

“You’ve gotten taller.” You spoke, taking a step towards him. His fingers reached out to you, smoothing over your bicep. He pulled you into his embrace, arms encircling your frame. You managed to set the cup on a table nearby before accepting him.

“And you finally got those muscles you always wanted.” He retorted, gripping your biceps. Your eyebrows drew together, chuckling a little.

“How did you find my place?” You asked, disregarding his retort as you peeled yourself off of him. You reached up to ruffle his hair, taking note of it’s lack of messiness.

“I had a few connections.” He spoke, a corner of his mouth lifting in response to his words. You shook your head, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

Your eyes followed behind him, to the open balcony window, drapes billowing in the cold wind. Ayato took note of your slight shiver in accordance to that, and immediately turned around to shut the doors.

“You do know that it’s dangerous to be here, right?” You said before realizing it.

“You think I don’t know that? I-” He cut himself off, most likely noticing the hostility of his words and trying to contain himself. You saw him visibly swallow, his adam's apple bobbing up, then down.

You pursed your lips, flicking your tongue out to wet them. Ayato’s gaze seemed to be locked onto your lips, completely entranced by them. You uncrossed your arms, bringing your hand level to his face in order to flick him in the forehead.

“If you want to kiss me, do it already, stupid.” You tried your best to mask your smile and place an annoyed expression on your face. Ayato clicked his tongue, grabbing you by both arms in order to crash his lips against yours.

You had waited for this. In fact, you waited for this moment for four years. His time in Aogiri kept him from visiting you, and you had surely thought that he had forgotten about you.

You felt his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you further into him. His lips refused to part from yours, rolling against them in a solid motion. It was a sweet kiss on top of that, you were able to breath through your nose every once in awhile between kisses. Your arms draped over his, now, broad shoulders.

He pulled away to suck in a deep breath, fingers lacing in your hair and pressing your face into his chest. You took a deep inhale of his scent, it seemingly smelled very Ayato. As strange as that may sound. He pressed his lips to your ear,

“God,” He breathed, “I missed you so much.” His voice was deeper, and much more controlled. Ayato was older now, as were you. Yet when you are reunited, it seemed like no time had passed at all.

“I missed you too.” You whispered, fingers gripping the fabric hiding his chest. Before you knew it, you had tears streaking your face. You chuckled, trying to rub your face clean, “Well this is embarrassing.”

To your surprise, Ayato didn’t make any snarky remark, but proceeded to kiss your tears away. His lips peppered your cheeks, hands cupping your face. You took a shaky breath, holding his face still to brush your lips against his once again.

His calloused hands trailed down to the back of your thighs, gripping them hard enough to pull you up, arms encasing your hips as your legs wrapped around his waist.

Your lips plastered his in a seemingly endless wave of kisses. Ayato chuckled between kisses, causing you to as well.

“Ayato…” You speak, running your fingers through the thick, darkness of his locks. He hums against your lips.

“Visit me more often, alright?”


	3. Mutsuki Tooru

The television flickered in front of you as you idly watched it. To be quite honest, you weren’t even focused on that at the moment. It was your first time snuggling with your boyfriend, and your nerves were getting the better of you.

“Are you sure this is okay?” You asked, his arms wrapping around you from behind. Mutsuki chuckled, the lilt of his laughter calming your nerves if only a little.

“It’s fine! Don’t worry about it.” His chest was pressed against your back, and you could clearly feel it. Your head was resting on his bicep, fingers now lacing with his own. Mutsuki pressed a kiss to your shoulder, trying to reassure you that it was fine.

The butterflies in your stomach would not go away, and you wiggling in his arms, trying to get comfortable. You ended up hitting him in the nose with the back of your head.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” You yelped, sitting up. Mutsuki only laughed it off.

“It’s fine, babe! Don’t worry about it, if you aren’t ready to cuddle yet, we don’t have to.” He smiled, his radiant teeth contrasting beautifully against his tanned, bronze, sun-kissed skin. Your heart felt like it would burst from how cute he was.

You pulled him into a hug, leaning back onto the couch. You ended up in a cuddling position anyway. Mutsuki laid between your legs, head resting on your stomach as your fingers played with his dark green hair. It was soft to the touch, and you adored running your fingers through it. You smiled unconsciously as you studied his face. He was tuned into the show on the television, and his face was adorable when he was so interested in something. You ran your finger to his eyepatch, unhooking it from behind his ear and removing it. He bolted up, looking at you with a worried gaze.

“Hey, don’t-” He tried to grab it, but you threw it across the room, then grasped his cheeks in your hands. You stared at his Kakugan lovingly, placing a kiss over his eye as it fluttered closed.

“Isn’t it easier to watch your show with both eyes?” You smiled, leaning back onto the couch and holding out your arms for him to return. The ends of his lips curled up, smiling to himself as he settled back down.

“God, I love you.” He said, rubbing his face back and forth on your tummy. You giggled, sitting up once again. He followed suit, perking up to take your face in his soft and gentle palms. He greeted your lips with his own. You welcomed it wholeheartedly, placing your hands on his forearms. The taste of his lips was sweet, and it felt like home. You brushed your noses together, rubbing your lips on his again. He chuckled, giving quick pecks to your lips, then kissing you all over your face. You grin, laughing a little as he showers you in affection.

“Hey, Mutsuki,” You laugh, grabbing his face in your own palms this time,

“I love you too.”


	4. Akira Mado

She was overworking herself again. Akira always needed reminders when she needed a break from her work. Sure she loved her work, but there should always be time for herself. And for her girlfriend.

You bent back up, placing your hands on your hips to admire your handiwork. Pillows and blankets had been made into a makeshift bed in front of the television with small candles on either side of the television stand. You smiled, getting giddy for Akira’s reaction. It was something small, yet you worked hard to make it as special as you could.

It was rare for Akira and you to spend a copious amount of alone time together. Akira worked her fair share, as did you. And the both of you had contrasting hours, not allowing much time to fluctuate in between to take time for yourselves.

You heard the doorknob rattle, keys jingling behind the front door. Maris Stella let out a meow, awaiting her mother to walk through the door.

You were grinning ear to ear as Akira walked into the front room, her eyes growing wide as she overlooked your work.

“What is this..?” She laughed, placing her purse on a nearby table along with her keys and such. You smiled wholeheartedly, grabbing her hands,

“Welcome home.” You pressed a kiss to her cheek, dragging her to your makeshift bed. The both of you settled down onto the comfort of the blankets.

“This is really cute.” Akira muttered, giggling as she examined some of the pillows and blankets. A small blush had graced her pale cheeks, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Bringing Akira’s hand to your lips, you pecked it and pressed another kiss to the corner of her lips, slowly pulling her into a kiss. She welcomed you, sliding her arms around your waist as the both of your lips embraced one another. Her scent overwhelmed your senses as you wound your arms around her neck.

Akira was marvelous, and everything she did was close to perfect. Seeing her get flustered or worked up was possibly the cutest thing in the world. That’s particularly the reason you surprised her with this, coaxing a reaction from her.

“Did you want to pick a movie out?” You breathed against her lips, pulling away from the kiss. Akira didn’t seem to appreciate the exit so soon and grasped you once again, pulling you into a bold kiss. You laughed in between the kiss, running your fingers through her hair. Akira hummed,

“I’ll pick it out after I’m done kissing my girlfriend.” She continued the kiss, pulling you down onto the plush of the blankets. The warmth of her lips was almost intoxicating, the smooth expanse of her thighs under your hands could’ve drove you crazy.

You hummed, pulling away to take a deep breath. Akira took the this as time to pick out a movie, scrolling through the variety of genres. Your fingers trailed up her abdomen, taking her blazer off her shoulders and folding it to the side.

Akira finally picked a movie out, she settled into your arms, laying down. As the both of your eyes were glued to the movie, her fingers traced the length of your thighs, dipping into the back of your knees. You smiled to yourself, admiring the profile of Akira’s face. Studying the slope of her nose and the plush of her lips. You truly loved her.

Akira was your one and only refuge. Your love.


	5. Touka Kirishima

“I don’t fucking care.” Touka hissed, throwing a pillow at you. A sigh escaped your lips as you leaned against the doorway, watching Touka throw her small tantrum. She mumbled curses and hurled hurtful words your way. It hurt, it really did, but you didn’t want to urge her on or feed into her insults.

“Did you really even love me..?!” She yelled, glaring your way. Your eyebrows drew together, feeling like something stabbed you in the heart.

You told Touka you weren’t sure about your relationship. It was such a difficult thing to discuss, with Touka being a ghoul and all. Being a human yourself, you had no idea how a ghoul’s life was, yet only when Touka spoke about it once every blue moon. It was already so dangerous, yet you loved her so much.

Touka scrunched up her face, her eyes squeezing shut, dragging her hands down her face. You pursed your lips, crossing your arms. It killed you to see her like this. You had never wanted to hurt her, really, yet you counteracted with doing just that.

“I’m a fool for you.” She sobbed, her frame crumbling to the floor. She looked so minuscule like that, she looked physically crushed. Your eyes burned as you watched her, sliding down the door frame to the floor to join her. You crawled over to her, wrapping your arms around her.

“I act like I don’t fucking care, but I’m honestly so fucking scared. I can’t imagine not having you here.” She choked a little, embracing you. “I’m scared…” Her voice trailed off, covered up by sobs. You swallowed over a lump in your throat, seeing her like this was awful. What had you done..?

You brushed her hair from her face, wiping her tears from her cheeks with your thumbs. Ultimately, you caressed her face in your hands; rubbing your lips against hers. Touka clenched the fabric of your shirt; seemingly, pulling you closer.

Taking a deep breath before going any further, you kissed her with an unadulterated ferocity. To be quite honest, you didn’t think that you could live without her either. Life without these lips and intelligence seemed impossible to you.

“Please don’t be scared, I love you. Fucking hell, I love you so fucking much.” You spoke against her lips, gripping her body against your own. You weren’t going to let her go, you were never letting go.

You loved her too fucking much to let her go.


	6. Kaneki Ken

I’ll be back, I promise you.

Those were his last words to you. The last words before he went off to defend Anteiku. You never quite learned what happened to him, the man you loved, after the CCG led a raid onto the coffee shop he used to be employed to.

Kaneki Ken was a ghoul, and yes you knew, and yes you had no problem with it whatsoever. The two of you had met at the college the both of you had attended. You met Kaneki as a human, and he was a sweet, shy boy.

However the boy transformed after time, and yet you were only friends, you had known he was different. Once he had went missing from school, you searched and searched, finally seeing him at his beloved coffee shop.

You guessed his transformation to a ghoul, or rather half-ghoul, and left him completely astonished and perhaps a little perturbed. Once you said that you didn’t mind in the least that he was a ghoul he felt more at ease, and was thankful for trusting him. Even though the boy didn’t trust himself.

You had kissed him that night, it led to nothing but giggles and an awkward teeth clashing, but it was sweet nonetheless. The two of you proceeded on an agreed upon relationship. There wasn’t so much an entitlement but the two of you knew what you were to each other, and that was fine.

However, things got a little hectic. Kaneki wasn’t assured enough that he was stable to protect you, it took you countless times to reassure him that he was more than worthy to protect you; and that perhaps you didn’t need protection either. As soon as you began to get comfortable with Kaneki, the most overwhelming and hurtful incident occurred.

Kaneki’s capture by Aogiri. Sparing the details, he was there for a long while. Kaneki underwent a vicious, however that doesn't nearly do the word justice, torturing. He had come back, but not the same Kaneki you had once known.

When he came back from Aogiri, he had decided to abandon Anteiku and create a small group of his own, including a man, Kazuichi Banjou, whom he met at Aogiri and another fellow ghoul, Shuu Tsukiyama, even small Hinami joined with him.

After a while without any contact, you had finally got a hold of him and talked through everything. He brought you to the small hideout he had, and it was comfy to say the least. Kaneki explained everything that happened, the torture and everything. You knew it pained him to talk about it but you thanked him for his residing trust.

You gave yourself to him that night. Yes the act was physical, but it was more a testament of emotion. Kaneki was mentally unstable, he was broken. You tried so hard to help him find himself once again.

He came around though, his mental state recovered and he was becoming himself again. That was short-lived though. The entire Anteiku raid happened and you were left completely distraught. You grieved for a whole year, unsure if Kaneki was dead or alive. It was safe to say he was dead, and you convinced yourself he was.

That was until you made a trip to the CCG headquarters in order to give condolences to all those who had lost their lives in the recent raids, including the Anteiku raid. As soon as you had step foot into the building, your gut had dropped. You had an eery feeling that you couldn’t quite pinpoint.

You requested to see one of the CCG investigators to discuss a few things, insisting that you wanted a few answers for someone you lost in a raid; it wasn’t a complete lie. However you were not expecting what you received.

A man with messy multicolored hair and glasses took long strides your way. He looked so familiar. Your breath had caught in your throat at that moment and you thought you were dreaming. You remember the feeling so vividly. He introduced himself as Haise Sasaki, and you were convinced he looked just like Kaneki. Was he..? No way, you thought, he would never be a CCG investigator, because your Kaneki was a ghoul.

This must’ve been fate playing tricks on you because here you were, face to face with a lookalike of your dead boyfriend.

You questioned investigator Haise and left. Believably, you cried yourself to sleep that night, images of Kaneki and Haise swimming endlessly in your head.

A year or two passed, you couldn’t quite remember until you had a mysterious knock on your door at midnight. Of course something like that scared the shit out of you, and you opened the door with a bat in hand, ready to pounce and attack at any given moment. What laid before you, however was something so unreal. Or so it seemed.

A call of your name had the bat you were holding drop to the floor. A what accompanied it was your body as you cried. It was him, Kaneki Ken. Or rather Haise Sasaki.

Haise had sat you down on your couch and explained everything to you. You listened so intently for the first time in years.

“C-can I hug you?” You asked suddenly, your red, puffy eyes looking directly into Haise’s. He physically gulped, looking around the room for an answer before nodding an affirmative. A clear imagery in your head was you swinging your arms around him and sobbing into the front of his button-up.

His hair was black and it reminded you of the first time you met Kaneki. You were so very emotional when meeting Haise, but that’s alright. He assured you that he wouldn’t let you go again.

Surely he wouldn’t leave you again, right?


	7. Nishiki Nishio

“I’m pretty sure I just lost 5 of my precious IQ points by talking with you.” Nishiki spoke, as cynical as ever.

“At least I still know you’re still as shitty of a person as ever, Nishio.” You scoffed, almost rolling your eyes to the back of your head. He chuckled, taking the cup of coffee into his hands,

“Okay, aside from bickering like old times, how are you really?” He asked, taking a sip from the mug in between his hands.

It had been such a long time since the two of you had caught up. What was it, like perhaps a year or two? Everything had seemed to change since then. Somehow however, Nishiki had managed to get a hold of you and set up a meeting. It was actually really nice to be completely honest.

“I’m good, trying to work on myself and my job. It’s tiring but it’s worth it.” You laughed, taking a sip of your own cup of tea; you weren’t a fan of coffee. “What about you?” You asked, clearing your throat afterwards. He nodded, looking to the side,

“I’ve been well, working and living at a coffee shop has it’s benefits.” He grinned, taking another drink of his coffee before returning it to the table. As soon as you had entered the coffee shop :re it was quite the relaxing atmosphere. Dimmed lights, mahogany tables and sleek countertops graced the area.

You skimmed the area, commenting on how graceful the layout was, Nishiki agreed, ultimately praising Touka’s tastes in interior design. You took a deep breath before smiling and looking back at Nishiki,

“So, how are you and Kimi?” You asked, trying your hardest to form a sincere smile. In all honesty, you still had feelings for Nishiki since college days, they may be undeveloped since then but they haven’t changed the slightest. But, if Nishiki was happy with Kimi, then you were happy. That was how strong those feelings were. The feelings had deepened when you found out about him being a ghoul, and the fact that he let you go after you found out gave you hope.

His glasses seemed to slide down his nose in the slightest as he looked down at the cup in front of him. His teeth skimmed his bottom lips before speaking,

“Ah, Kimi and I agreed to separate.” He spoke, looking off into the distance. He obviously didn’t want to talk about it. You nodded, apologizing for bringing the subject up. Nishiki shrugged it off and offered for you to come up to his room. You accepted and took yourself and your tea up to his room.

“Whoa, this is really nice. It’s like a mini apartment.” You admired the studio-like apartment. It was neat, which was surprising for someone like Nishiki. Well maybe so for the old Nishiki at least.

Nishiki chuckled at your amusement. You set your mug on a nearby counter, marveling at the view the window had.

“You haven’t seemed to change much.” Nishiki spoke, crossing his arms. You clicked your tongue,

“Not sure whether that was supposed to be an insult or compliment but whatever.” You laughed, turning back around to face him.

“A compliment, I assure you.” He said, giving you a smile. Your eyebrows raised, and your mouth fell agape, on purpose no less.

“Wait, did you, Nishio Nishiki, really just give me a compliment?” You teased, placing your hands on your hips. He gave you a look, his eyebrow raising as well, causing a laugh to erupt from you.

Suddenly you felt a pair of hands on your hips, a chest pressed to you and lips that covered your own. You would’ve gasped if his lips weren’t crushed against yours. Your hands slid up his chest, resting just below his collarbones.

You had wanted this for so long, yet it felt strange. This was real, but it didn’t quite feel like it. As soon as his lips pulled away from yours, you opened your mouth to speak,

“Nishiki…” You said, eyes wavering from his eyesight. He sighed, most likely thinking you didn’t like it or perhaps didn’t want it. You hesitated before reaching up to press your lips back to his. A reassurance kiss of sorts. His hands cupped your face, kissing you with something fierce. God did you want this more than anything in the entire world.

This feeling was so strange to you. Nishiki’s hair tickled your face and his nose fit on the side of yours. Even the awkward bump of his glasses to your forehead was cute. You gasped as his hands slid firmly against the crevice of your back. His shirt was loose as you pressed your hands to his chest in an attempt to pull away; but to no avail.

A simple breath of his name against his lips caused him to pull away from you. You smiled at him gingerly, cupping his cheeks in both of your hands. He chuckled at you, most likely of the position the both of you were in. The thought of kissing you those years ago must have been revolting, but now, under these circumstances, that thought wasn’t so out of reach.  
However this action seemed so foreign to the both of you…

“You’re still stupid.” You breathed, eyes fluttering downwards to the floor.

“Now that’s more like you.” He spoke, his arms wrapping around your frame in a gentle hug. A hug, you might say, was definitely something not associated with Nishiki Nishio.

At least, not back then anyway.


	8. Seidou Takizawa

You remembered a time when things were simpler. A time when it seemed like there were as few worries as your significant other was only worried about getting a rank ahead his rival Akira Mado. You’d indulge him as he complained about her, going on and on about her arrogance.

The two of you would spend nights off from work to satiate each other with pillow talk and conversation. You talked about the smallest things, yet they had seemed so serious at that time. Yes, when that time was simpler and less chaotic. When Aogiri seemed like a smaller organizations than it had now.

When you had Seidou. It was hard to accept the fact that he was gone according to reports. Especially since there was no sign of his body found anywhere, or so you hoped to believe from officials.

Before the Anteiku raid, you were privileged to meet his family. You remember a small scruffy dog running up to Seidou the minute the both of you had walked through the door. His mother was so sweet, and she had seemed to take a liking to you the instant you met. However, ever since then you had no contact with her. No, you couldn’t even face her to explain to her that her son was gone. Not even you had completely accepted it, after two or so years no less.

Seidou would often tease you about your affection to cats and honestly had no idea how to handle your own. The faintest memories of him holding your cat by the torso was silly and always seemed to bring a smile to your face when times were grim.

Remembering such memories of your significant other brought you a mix of grief, longing and melancholy. Now the memories were pensive when they should have been merry and pleasant to recollect.

However you liked to remember your favorite things, things such as the lilt of his voice after he had woken up. You longed to hear that raspy tone again, for once more in your life. How his voice would noticeably perk a few octaves higher when he spoke to animals. And other things, things you’d rather leave unspoken, but even the way his face would darken in a red shade when you pursued anything confidential. Intimacy had always gotten him a little nervous.

The both of you were comfortable and being in the presence of one another wasn’t nerve-racking in the least. Especially with someone as goofy yet serious as Takizawa.

However, the Takizawa you remember was so much different than the one you see now. Yes, you had thought he was dead but, as always, there was so much more to that than you were let on.

You stood there, your palms sweaty as they slid against the wall behind you. Your mouth was instantly dry as you heard the eerily softness of his voice. The hallway was dimly lit, or so it seemed, but it was hard to tell, what with all the blood smeared on it from top to bottom.

You had watched as this dark figure annihilated the whole of your squad. He plucked your squad leaders head like a piece of fruit from a tree. His hands sliding through another's intestines as his eyes scanned the room.

You would’ve vomit if you had the chance but desperation and persistence overwhelmed you not to. It was only when he noticed you and began his dreadfully slow tread towards you that you finally noticed who he was. His hair was as white as snow, in fact it reminded you of Arima. Well, minus the splatters of red, was it wrong of you to wonder just how many different people were splattered onto him?

How many of those people did you know exactly? You gulped as he came closer, your back was now flush against the wall with nowhere to turn. If it truly was him, you wanted to give him a piece of your mind before he finished you off,

“T-takizawa… Seidou..?” You mouthed, and you weren’t even sure if it had come out of your mouth at all. Did your voice even work against any of the bewilderment you felt at the moment?

“I…” His voice was much softer than it had been before as the reality of you really settled in. He must’ve known that he would see you again at some point if he was working against the CCG? Or maybe he thought you had quit, or rather been killed off, or even been apart of a different squad. He most likely vaguely remembered your fascination with Suzuya.

Your stomach dropped and did somersaults as Takizawa finally came face to face with you. He was so much different than before. Just what had Aogiri done to him..?

“I-I’m sorry..” His lips pursed as his hands slid down his face, smearing blood and the like over his cheeks and his dark, black lips. You wanted so badly to reach out to him, to wipe his face for him. But what would he do? Did it really matter though?

You took a hesitant step toward him, taking a deep breath past your undying nerves. Your arm raised, slowly reaching out to touch him. To reassure you that this was, indeed, reality. 

Takizawa only stared at you as you reached closer to him, your hand finally resting on his cheek. His mouth opened, perhaps to say something but only fell slack, leaning into your touch. His eyes flickered closed, covering the active kakugan in his left eye.

This, this whole thing was wrong. The situation, the imagery, everything. You felt something wet hit your hand and noticed his tears. Ahh, you were crying as well. Were you mirroring him? Maybe it was the other way around…

“No, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, I-” You choked on your tears, tearing your gaze away from him. You knew he wasn’t going to want you to touch him any farther. A hug was out of the question, surely.

However you weren’t going to waste this opportunity. With both of your hands you pressed them to his cheeks and kissed him with any might you had left. His fingers dug into your waist, a mix forms like acceptance and dissension. He knew he wasn’t the same as before, but perhaps, perhaps this was like your last kiss goodbye. A final stand.

Takizawa pulled away from you with force, nicking your bottom lip a little. You peeked your tongue out to wet it, tasting the coppery tang. You called out to him as he backed away, completely flustered and absolutely lackluster. Takizawa was truly insane. He was a ghoul now, the thing he once feared more than anything. You took a look at him once again, his figure in a far doorway before his leave of absence,

“Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
